<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonehead by LeftBlank</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482456">Bonehead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftBlank/pseuds/LeftBlank'>LeftBlank</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:14:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftBlank/pseuds/LeftBlank</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Klevis is mad his human friend keeps teasing him with flirts and passing them off as "jokes."<br/>So he does something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bonehead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I wrote as a side thing cause I kinda got writer's block while working on other stuff. </p><p>For visuals, just imagine the skull dude as like Elias from the Magus Bride anime, but more... Scaly? Anyway, have some bf's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Whew! This sun's killing me today!" Gasped John, fanning himself with one hand as he shielded himself from the harsh light with the other. He and his partner had just finished one of their tasks, and were currently loitering just outside a plain-looking town. Usually, this would be the time to kick back and relax. Too bad the town was near a desert region, which made things a bit hard on the poor man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klevis laughed. "Damn, can you humans live anywhere without complainin'? At this point, I just gotta wonder how your kind even survived for this long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John looked over to his partner. He was a bit of a strange looking fellow to most people. His body matched that of a reptile mostly: he was covered almost entirely with dark green scales, and a tail that matched. The truly odd part though, was in his skull, which was bare for anyone to see, and resembled a moose. Complete with a pair of eye sockets that were hollow, save for the vibrant crimson glow of his pupils. Yeah, he was an odd one alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever, jackass. Say, you got any water on you? I'm pretty parched."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I got some. Don't go dying on me just yet, fleshie." Said Klevis, pulling out a canteen from one of his pockets, and handing it to John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank's, Klev. You're not so bad sometimes." He says, twisting the cap off. Klevis just snorts, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look too bad either." Whispered John, throwing a wink to his reptilian friend as he sat down on one of the tree stumps in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klevis paused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the first time he'd been on the receiving end of one of John's flirtatious comments. In fact, this had been a pretty common occurrence for a while. John was an easy going person, a bit awkward at times, but confident nonetheless. He cracked jokes with people all the time, but these always seemed to be aimed at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning around, Klevis began walking over to John, who was gleefully quenching himself with his canteen. “I’m not bad lookin’, huh? Whadd’ya mean by that?” He asked, bluntly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human stopped drinking, then laughed. “I don’t know… Guess your horns look nice today? Did you polish them or something?” He says, joking again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klevis didn’t laugh. Instead, he walked closer to the human, until he was looming over him, looking down at John with a hardened gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, in terms of size, John knew Klevis was bigger than him, it wasn’t even debatable. But in this position, he looked like a giant. And with his arms crossed, and his eyes glowing ever brighter, he sure as hell didn’t seem happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop messin’ with me, John. Tell me what ya really meant by that.” Said Klevis, emitting a low rumble as he talked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John laughs again, this time a bit nervously. “C’mon man, it was just a joke, don’t take it so seriously. Lighten up, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His larger partner scoffs. “Just a joke? How come you don’t joke around with anyone else like that then, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause you’re my partner! We know each other, so it’s not weird!” John retorted. He tried to get up, hoping to take a bit of a step back from Klevis, but before he could fully get on his feet, Klevis jumped at him, throwing both John and himself onto the sandy ground beneath them. They tussled for a bit, kicking up dust and rolling around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, the rumble ends with Klevis on top of the human, pinning him down by his arms. He huffs, exhausted. "You're not laughing your way outta this one, John. I want an answer, a <strong>real</strong> one." Klevis says, learning down closer towards John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John grits his teeth, and struggles to move his arm, but it's no use, he knew Klevis was stronger than him. "Why do you even care so much anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klevis' eyes widen from the inside of his skull, becoming redder and burning even brighter than before. He looked like he was just about to explode, before fixating his gaze back on John. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I like you! You fucking idiot!" He finally screamed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words hung in the air for what seemed like hours before John finally spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" He asked, confused out of his mind, and not even making the effort to struggle against the larger man anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His partner just sighs. "Seriously, John?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was his turn to get mad. "What?! Don't do that with me, how the hell was I supposed to know? I've been flirting with you for months and you've never once followed up on any of my advances!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the one flirting with me, dumbass!" Klevis instantly retorted. "I ain't the one that's gotta seal the deal here, you are! You've seen me turn down other people on the spot before. You mean to tell me you've never questioned -not even once- why I didn't turn you down?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John shrugs. "I thought you just liked the joke at that point, I don't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, John didn't hear screaming after he said that. Instead, laughter. Klevis was laughing. Just why, he didn't know. Which in turn, made him angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John scrunched his face, shooting Klevis a stern look. "What's so goddamn funny all of a sudden?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klevis stopped, looking back down on the pinned human below him, his skeletal face shifting into a grin. "Nothing. Just think it's funny that between the two of us, you're the bonehead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The human rolls his eyes. "Oh ha ha, very funny. Are you gonna get off of me now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reptilian shakes his head. "Nope. Gotta make it up to me first. Gotta admit, it kinda sucks having my feelings messed with for so long, y'know? I do still kinda like ya, just wish you were more direct." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of guilt washed over John. This has to be the third time he's ever even heard Klevis talk about his feelings, and he's somehow the cause of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that Klev… So, what do you want me to do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me, dummy." He replies, not skipping a beat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, John was understandably shocked at the request. It seemed so out of left field to just kiss him when they've haven't done anything outside of talking since they became partners. But… He wanted this too. He had for a while now, and despite mostly giving up on Klevis ever biting on one of his pickup lines, there was always that small part of him that hoped he would. And so he finally answered him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok." John agreed, shifting himself up a bit as Klevis softened his grip on the human to let him move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John moved his head forward towards the skull faced man above, then moved it back, then angled himself… Then angled it back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing?" Asked Klevis, impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just… Give me a second! I've never kissed anyone like you before." John defends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his partner's skull once more, now with a bit more pressure on him. He decided to just go for the front anyway, like a regular kiss, praying it wouldn't be too weird. </span>
  <span>He then pressed his lips against the bony surface of Klevis' mouth, and kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was… Strange. At least, at first it was. It wasn't long before John had fallen into it. It was nice, finally getting to kiss him after all this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth, eager to take the kiss further, but Klevis had acted first, dragging his slick tongue out from his skull and pressing it against the human's open maw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had loosened his grip on the human arms completely, and instead picked him up, wrapping his arms tenderly around his back and pressing him closer to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His rough, scale-covered hands roamed the human's shirt slowly, and John could feel his claws gliding against his skin, threatening to break the fabric of his cotton shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a good moment for the both of them. Their tounge's wrestling against each other, finally in the grasp of the one they liked most, but couldn't admit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their mouths finally part, and Klevis let's go. He smirks. "Not bad, fleshie." He rasps smugly, getting up and giving the human a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John takes it, pulling himself up. "Damn, don't you know your own strength? That kinda hurt you know." He said, shaking his wrists before wiping all the dust and sand off his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then felt the same scaly hands that were feeling him up just a few moments ago hug him around his waist. He turned around, only to see Klevis standing right behind him, smiling once again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that, I promise it won't happen again, especially now. I wouldn't wanna hurt my <strong>boyfriend</strong>, after all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait… Boyfriend?" John repeats, as if tasting the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The reptilian leans down, putting John's head just underneath his neck and hugging him tighter. "Yeah. I mean, c'mon. We've basically been dating all this time anyway, let's not pretend otherwise. Let me have this, ya owe me anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John snorts. "I'm just surprised you'd be willing to go out with someone who's apparently such an idiot." He replied, earning him another laugh from Klevis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it makes you feel any better, I'm the bigger idiot for falling in love with one." He said, rubbing his skull into the crook of John's neck. "Love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John was speechless, but that didn't stop him from enjoying his new boyfriend warmth as he leaned into his touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're supposed to say it back, y'know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>John smirked. "Love you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, that's better." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was mostly to try my hand at writing conflict. I'm pretty bad at it, since I'd rather focus on positive stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>